<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now by dreamss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911730">I could really use a wish right now, wish right now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamss/pseuds/dreamss'>dreamss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the walmart dairy aisle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Britain, Colorblindness, Crying, Kissing, M/M, Walmart, dairy isle, midgets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamss/pseuds/dreamss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Initially, Dream never intended for this to happen.</p><p>George stood in front of him. "Well?" He says.</p><p>There's no way this is happening, Dream thinks, no fucking way.<br/>All he wanted was to get some ice cream in a Walmart. Was that too much to ask for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the walmart dairy aisle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>edit on november 25th </p><p>what the fuck is this i keep getting emails from it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The airport is very loud and very ugly. It’s ugly because hes in britain, and britain is ugly and everything inside of britain is ugly. British people talk ugly and look ugly; Dream doesnt make the rules, it’s just the way things are.</p><p>	Honestly, George should be honored that he, an American, would even consider talking to the likes of him. After all, George is British.</p><p>	Dream is in the airport because he’s meeting with his best friend. Sapnap. It is very british and ugly and british.</p><p>	On his way down the stairs his phone rings</p><p>	“Hello?” Answers dreamonpvp.</p><p>	“Dweam get to the fucking walmart you fucking pussy” George says. He hangs up.</p><p>	Tears swell in his shiny green orbs. George just called him a pussy. Dream isnt a pussy George is a pussy. Dream looks around at the people in the airport. Theyre all british and ugly and british and look like george. They look like george because george is british and they are also british. George is british.</p><p>	He yells wordlessly and wipes his tears from his masculine eyes. They are green. He sprints out the airport and down the sidewalk, sobbing. Why did god have to make george british. If george was american he wouldnt treat dream like this</p><p>	The walmart comes into view when he turns a corner. Its bright lights mesmerize hime. Walmart is so sexy and pog.</p><p>	He opens the doors. Garage is somewhere inside. George is british. “Hello?” Dream says to the walmart. He walks to the dairy aisle. It is very obvious which person is george because george is 4’11 and dream is 6’9. George cannot see dream though because george is colorblind and british. Dream sprints to george.</p><p>	“Dream is that you. “ ge=hghore says</p><p>	Dream looms over george. “Yes george that is me you stupid british fucker”</p><p>	“wanna make out” says george. “yes “ sahys dream. They start kissing in the walkmart dairy isle. george separates and dream starts crying</p><p>	Dream why are you cryungn says george</p><p>	“im in love with walmart georage. I think walmart is sexy and pog and pogchamp i cant love you george youre are british and i dont british men.” dream sobs and punches the refrigetartors. They shatter under dreams fist. dream is very strong and masculane manly/.</p><p>	George starts cryiohng too. George is british. “Fuck you dream i was only kissing you because you are ameriancn. I wanted my children to have good lives and not british lives. Im britsh.” geogejgre	cant say the last part. He chokes up and sputters.</p><p>	“it was never meant to be” says eret</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>